


Mad, Wild Dreams

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams are worth sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad, Wild Dreams

“I had a dream last night.” 

Severus lowered his newspaper. “Strictly speaking, we dream every night. It’s only many times we forget that we have done so.”

“Prat,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He snatched the newspaper away from Severus and straddled his lap. “Don’t you want to hear what it was?”

“Judging from the way your cold feet kicked me all night, I imagine you were auditioning to be a can-can dancer in Paris,” Severus replied, slipping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“You’d like that,” Harry said. He smoothed back Severus’ hair, apparently indifferent to its morning greasiness, and gifted him with his first kiss of the day. His breath tasted of peppermint. “We both remember Halloween 2003.”

Severus swallowed hard. No, Harry in that sinfully short skirt was not a memory he was about to forget. Not when it was Go To Wank Fantasy #7 for nights when Harry was away on lengthy missions with his fellow Aurors.

“But no,” Harry said, squirming slightly on Severus’ lap. “It was something else.”

“I hate it when you attempt to be mysterious,” Severus sighed. Then he sighed for an entirely different reason, as Harry’s hand brushed against his already hardening cock. 

“And here I thought you hated it when I plunged headfirst into reckless situations,” Harry said, lowering his lips to Severus’ neck. His tongue flicked over the sensitive area around Severus’ scars.

“Am I to believe there’s something _reckless_ about you sharing your dreams with me?”

“Isn’t there?” Harry breathed. “Mad, wild, reckless dreams of love?”

“Don’t go soft on me, Potter,” Severus said.

“No danger of that,” Potter replied, thrusting up against Severus so he could feel the truth of his statement. 

“Harry,” Severus groaned. “Either you tell me your dream right now, or…”

“Or what?”

Severus gripped Harry’s firm arse. “I _do_ know Legilimency.”

“That’s what I was counting on,” Harry said, and captured Severus’ mouth in a fierce kiss. 

When they parted, panting, Severus stood abruptly, taking Harry with him.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, tightly wrapping his legs around Severus’ waist.

Severus lowered his head to kiss Harry once more. “To make all of your wildest dreams come true.”


End file.
